perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner Quests: Human
Level 20 – 29 → These are the quests for Human race players between levels 1 and 19. Coordinates are listed for each quest, which can be copied and pasted into the Coordinates Assistant in order to easily find the appropriate NPC. At Level 20, you will be able to go to Etherblade to continue your quests; choose Quest > Perfect World at a Teleport Master or choose Glorious Return at Sekron Shien, Coldgrin Stone, Lerne Feyan, Lok Eosin, Wu Izen, Colormask, Senior Scribe, Shawle, Heartmark, Celestial Immortal, Fearen or Len Zweito get there. The teleport at 20 used to be to Archosaur, from the home city. Quests used to give Reputation, usually one at a time. Now they are almost always zero. The Coin from quests has been reduced drastically. Example, Rhinodrake's Tear was 600 coin for a level 7 quest. Rhinodrake Tear is now 15 levels higher, but the coin has been reduced to 31 ;Notes Quest Rewards: Celestones given as quest rewards are often random (Human, Heaven, Earth, or Fragment). Sometimes, a celestone may not be given to one person, yet given to another for the same quest. Celestones have been listed in the reward column as an idea of the average reward. Quest Level: Quests with a level '# ?' have a disputed level depending on the information source. These quest levels need to be verified. Quest Type: Normal'' quests are the most common type of quest and involve killing different monsters and talking to NPCs. Messenger normal quests just involve talking to NPCs, while Collection normal quests involve finding items in the world. Timed quests may involve killing monsters or may just require you to collect something within the time limit. Culti quests are those required to increase your Cultivation level. Challenge quests are important quests that often involve killing a boss monster and usually require forming a squad with other players.'' Defunct / Unsorted quests With the release of Eclipse and Celestial Vale Quests, the following are either made 20 and up quests (which need to be assigned to the correct level), or have been removed from game Level 1 – 5 Level 6 – 10 Level 11 – 15 Level 16 – 19 Level 20 Level 21 Level 22 Level 23 The Boondock Rhinodrake enemies for Rhinodrake Tear are much closer to Walled Stronghold than Hidden Heroes Village. They cast magic, so Heavy Armor users use caution. They drop Complete Sack DQ 31 items to Increase Safe Slots. Go get the teleport location of Walled Stronghold, and teleport back to Hidden Heroes Village when done; this will render the time limit even less of an issue and save some time to boot. * With Added Strength : Shallowhirl Tortoises drop Mystical Claw DQ 31 item, but unless you are a Duskblade or Assassin (or perhaps ranged class), underwater grinding is to be avoided Level 24 Cooperation - Squamas drop Element Fragment Level 25 A lot of the enemies outside Timberfield drop Honey Juice, although not at a high rate Level 26 Ostial Centipex drops Dew of Herbs, but at a very low rate Warm-ups - Old Hunter. When they say, Warm-ups, they do not mean fighting practice. They mean, running practice. You have to run the equivalent of back to Etherblade to get to exactly the same enemy as on the hill next to Mo the Recluse (Ant , but with a different name. And then you have to run from one to the other; normally the run between monstes is not worth mentioning, but this you have to see to believe. The only equivalent is the Elf kill quests north of Dreaming Stronghold. And then you are still out in the boonies, with a good chance of Town Portal taking you to some level 95 icy wasteland to the West. Level 27 The Ferry - The Old Boatman has been moved from the shoreline of the River to the shore of the lake, near Dizzy. There is a Withered Tree Root up the hill from him about 15-20 yards, but the Iron is harder; I saw three more Tree Roots and three Coal Stacks before I found Iron at 452 849 Category:Quests Category:Beginner Quests